


A Night with a Difference

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger, Rafa, Andy and Novak accept an invitation and experience a night with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with a Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete fantasy and a it's good idea to suspend disbelief when reading it. I don't know the people concerned and something like this would never, never happen. I just got a silly idea in my head and turned it into a story ....

As Roger turned into the long driveway approaching the house he could see little of the building, obscured as it was by trees. He just had an impression of something large and uninviting, a country house of indefinite age. He drove up to what he assumed was the main door and parked.

  
Curiosity had brought him here and now he was beginning to regret it. He got out of the car and looked around; there were no lights on in the building – what sort of a place was this? He was in two minds whether to get back in his car and drive back to London but his natural inquisitiveness won out. He knocked on the door. No answer. Roger knocked again. No answer but then he noticed that the door was opened a crack. He pushed it open and went inside. In the darkness Roger felt around for a light switch and eventually found one.

  
“Hello, hello?” Roger shouted into the empty entrance hall. “Anyone here? Hello?” His words echoed back to him. Puzzled and more than a little frustrated, Roger entered the room on the right-hand side which was already open. Standing in the middle of a grand but sparsely furnished reception room, Roger debated what to do next. What was going on here, had he been brought here under false pretences? He felt annoyed with himself for coming.

  
Digging his iPhone out of his pocket he attempted to phone Mirka. She would be wondering if he’d arrived; she’d been against him coming here and only agreed to it on the proviso he would phone or text at regular intervals. However, his state of the art phone wouldn’t work. The uneasiness he had felt outside was turning to alarm.

  
Suddenly a door slammed outside. “Thank God” thought Roger walking back into the entrance hall. “At last someone has arrived!” His mouth dropped open as he saw who it was.

  
“Rafa!”

  
“Roger!”

  
This was the last person on earth he expected to walk through the door. Rafa looked as amazed to see him as he was to see Rafa.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“Si, I am thinking the same!” Rafa’s eyes took in the unusual surroundings.

  
Roger started putting two and two together. “Rafa, did you get an invitation to come here for the weekend?”

  
“Si. An invitation with directions how to get here. Toni said it will be a trap, don’t go, but I was curious, no?” Rafa opened his arms in an expansive gesture.

  
The two men walked into the reception room. “Same here. Mirka was against me coming. She was suspicious, particularly when it said to come alone”.

  
“But you came still?”  
“Yes, well, I decided to indulge my adventurous side – foolishly as it turns out.” Roger gave a sheepish grin.

  
“Well, for me, the more Toni said I should not go, the more I wanted to do so.”

  
“If you were looking for excitement you’re going to be disappointed. The bad news is there’s no one here Rafa, other than you and me.”

  
“You have looked round?”

  
“No, but ….. if there was anyone here they would have shown their face. Trust me, someone is playing a joke on us. There’s probably a camera hidden somewhere recording everything.”

  
Rafa took out his phone. “I call Toni.”

  
“There’s no point trying, you won’t get through. My phone’s dead.”

  
“But I will try, no?” said Rafa proceeding to make several unsuccessful attempts.

  
Roger walked to the window, pulled back the curtain and peered out. He could see car headlights and heard voices outside.

  
“I think we’ve got some more visitors,” said Roger turning round. Rafa was still staring at his unresponsive phone, willing it to work.

  
******

  
“So I thought, why not go see what this is all about? I like a challenge”

  
“Me too, although it’s sort of against my better judgement.”

  
Roger and Rafa shared a meaningful look. They recognised those two voices.

  
“Well if it isn’t Andy and Novak” said Roger as the two men walked in the room.

  
“What the fuck ….” cried Novak, taking a step back and looking with astonishment at Roger and Rafa.

  
“Bloody hell,” added Andy.

  
“Don’t tell me, let me guess. You both got invitations to come here tonight?” Roger asked. “Did you come together?”

  
“Yeah to the first but no, we just arrived at the same time” replied Andy.

  
“Mmm. I’m wondering if it’s just us or if the rest of the top ten are going to arrive.”

  
“I hope not. I think it will be much more fun if it’s just the four of us!” said Novak, grinning.

  
“Fun?” said Roger, raising his eyebrows. “Well I could think of better ways to spend my evening.”

  
“Where’s your spirit of adventure!” Novak clapped Roger on the shoulder.

  
Roger flinched and looked at him with suspicion. Novak seemed too cheerful, perhaps he knew more about all this than he was letting on.

  
Rafa had finally given up on his phone. “It is hopeless” he said, pulling a face. “I keep trying but – no good.”

  
“Oh great” said Andy “Anyone got any suggestions as to what we do next?”

  
“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m just going get in my car and drive back to London.” Roger walked to the front door and tried to open it. “Damn!” he said, “it won’t open!”

  
“Here, let me” said Novak pushing in front of Roger and trying the door.

  
“I told you!” Roger replied when Novak had the same result.

  
Rafa and Andy insisted on trying too but had no success. They stared at each other in disbelief.

  
“Guys, I do not like this – something is wrong here, it’s not normal.” Rafa shivered; his usual tanned skin looked a shade paler.

  
“I’m going to find another door, there can’t be only one exit” announced Novak.

  
“I’ll come with you” said Andy as they set off together to explore the house.

 

******

  
Roger went back into the main downstairs room, pulled up a chair and sat down. There hadn’t been many occasions in his life where he’d been lost for words but this was one of them. His general uneasiness wasn’t helped by the sound of the wind whistling against the windows.

  
Rafa had sat down next to him and was covering his face with his hands.

  
“Are you OK, Rafa?” asked Roger, concerned about his companion.

  
“You think it will thunder?” Rafa asked looking up. “I am thinking it will.”

  
“Well, yes I think it might ……..” Roger could see how anxious he was and remembered that Rafa was scared of thunder. He put his arm around Rafa’s shoulders and was aware of Rafa’s body relaxing as he leaned against him.  
At that moment there was a flash of lightning followed by a thunder clap. Roger could feel Rafa tensing up and he tightened his arm around him. Despite the strangeness of the situation Roger was starting to enjoy being so close to Rafa.

  
“Thank you, Rogelio” said Rafa. “It is good that I am with you.” He rested his head upon Roger’s shoulder.

  
“Rafa …” Roger started to say as the door burst open and Andy walked in followed by Novak.

  
“Well, you two look friendly!” said Andy laughing giving Novak a nudge. Roger frowned and moved his hand to the back of Rafa’s chair. “So, have you found another exit?” he asked.

  
Yeah, but we couldn’t get that one open either. Looks like we’re stuck here until morning anyway.”

  
“Then we’ll have to force or break one of the windows to get out” added Novak.

  
“Looks like you’ve got it all sorted” replied Roger with sarcasm.

  
Novak ignored this and looked at Rafa. “We came back when we heard the thunder. I said to Andy that you didn’t like it and would want us to be here.”

  
“But Rogelio is here I’m not so worried” Rafa responded, flashing a smile at Roger.

  
“Right.” Novak threw a look of annoyance at Roger.

  
“Since we’re going to have to spend the night here, we’ve investigated the rooms upstairs” explained Andy. “Most of the rooms are empty but there are a couple with beds in them so …”

  
“So we thought that two could sleep in each room” interrupted Novak. “Say Rafa and I in one room and Roger and Andy in the other one.”

  
Andy looked surprised. “Oh I thought you were suggesting we shared and Roger and Rafa took the other room?”

 

 Novak gave him a cross look. “You can’t have been listening, Andy.”

  
“Nice to hear you’ve got the sleeping arrangements planned out, Novak, but I think for safety’s sake we should stick together and sleep down here.”

  
“Si I agree with Roger, we need to stay together, downstairs.” Rafa nodded, folding his arms.

  
“Perhaps you’re right” replied Andy. “We could grab some of the bedding from upstairs and bring it down here.”

  
“I’ll have to go along with the majority, I suppose” said Novak, clearly not happy with the arrangement. “Andy do you want to go up and get the bedding? Perhaps Roger could give you a hand.”

  
Roger was on the verge of losing his temper. “Instead of telling other people what to do, why don’t you just go and get them yourself, Novak? I mean, you know where they are.”

  
Novak’s face reddened as he debated how to respond.

  
“C’mon mate,” said Andy, giving him a push. “We’ll go together.”

  
******

  
An assortment of blankets, sheets and pillows lay in the middle of the floor. Rafa had found some bread and coffee in the kitchen and there was silence as the four of them satisfied their empty stomachs.

  
“It’s a pity there wasn’t anything stronger than coffee in there” said Andy, jerking his thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

  
“Yeah, a beer would have been good.” Novak replied.

  
“I don’t know, I think it’s better to keep a clear head under the circumstances. I think we should be glad Rafa was able to find what he what he did.”

  
Rafa gave Roger a dazzling smile. “Gracias Roger, I try my best to find something.”

  
Novak pulled a face. “It was only an observation”

  
The tension in the room was mirrored by the ongoing storm which showed no signs of abating. Andy stood up and started pacing around the room. “Don’t know how much sleep we’re going to get with all this weather.”

  
“I’m going to try and go to sleep” said Roger picking up a pillow and a blanket and taking them to a corner of the room. As he lay down he felt a twinge in his back and stifled a moan; all he needed now was for his back to start playing up.

  
“Rogelio, are you alright?” said Rafa coming rushing over. “Is it your back?”

  
“No, no it’s nothing Rafa, really” replied Roger trying to shrug it off. “I’m fine.” Instinctively he didn’t want to show any signs of physical weakness in the company of his three main rivals.

  
“I think you have problem, Roger - I sleep near to you so that I can check you are OK”.

  
“Really Rafa there’s no need” said Roger without any conviction. He actually thought it might be very pleasant to have Rafa not too far away, perhaps more than he liked to admit.

  
“My mind is decided” declared Rafa before going off to fetch some bedding and settle himself down nearby.

  
Novak watched this with growing irritation. Opportunities for snuggling with Rafa were rapidly diminishing. He noticed Andy making himself comfortable a distance away from Roger and Rafa; what should be do? He picked up what was left of the bedding and found himself a place between Andy and Rafa, making sure he was that little bit nearer to Rafa.

  
They had left one table lamp on which gave an almost eerie glow to the room. Rafa had insisted that he wouldn’t be able to sleep without some light in the room. As he lay down Novak hoped this wasn’t going to scupper his plans to go walk about during the night.

 

******

 

"Roger, Roger!”

  
Dragging himself awake, Roger could hear his name being whispered. “Wh .. what is it?” he said, opening one eye and turning to his right. Rafa was half sitting up, looking at him. He seemed agitated.

  
“I hear a noise, Roger, I think it comes from upstairs” he hissed.

  
Roger lifted his head off the pillow. “Upstairs?”

  
“Yes, can you not hear?”

  
Roger listened for a minute but could hear nothing apart from Andy’s snores. “I can’t hear anything Rafa, perhaps you were dreaming.”

  
“Perhaps” Rafa didn’t look too convinced.

  
“Try and sleep Rafa. I know it’s hard but the night will pass quicker.”

  
“Si” said Rafa, lying down.

  
Falling asleep again was not easy and Roger was conscious that Rafa was still awake. Not too long afterwards he opened his eyes to see Rafa rubbing his left calf.

  
He sat up. “What is the matter? Have you got cramp?” he asked.

  
“Si” said Rafa continuing to rub his leg. “It is cold here, it is not good for me.” He did seem to be shivering.

  
“Well, my blanket is quite large, perhaps it can cover us both?” said Roger, ignoring the warning voice in his head telling him this was a dangerous move.

  
“Gracias, Rogelio” said Rafa snuggling himself under Roger’s blanket so that their bodies were touching.

  
“Oh, you are cold” said Roger, moving his left leg so that it lay across Rafa’s. Rafa clearly liked this as he put his arm around Roger’s waist. “I am much warmer now, Rogie.”

  
Roger touched the tip of Rafa’s nose. “Except for here” he said.

  
“You must kiss it to make it warmer” whispered Rafa, invitingly. Roger kissed his nose and then moved to his lips, pressing his tongue into Rafa’s mouth.

  
“Rafa – we can’t …” said Roger, suddenly aware of where they were and who was nearby.

  
“But, I can lie with you, no? and stay warm?” asked Rafa, all innocence.

  
“Of course….”

  
Suddenly the floorboards started to creak, startling both men.

  
“What was that?” Roger whispered.

  
“I dare not look”. Rafa had his eyes tightly shut.

  
They lay still for a few seconds until they became aware of a presence at the side of Rafa and the blanket being pulled away from Roger.

  
“I thought you might like some company, Rafa” said a familiar voice as a hand touched his arm.

  
“What the hell …..” cried Roger, pushing back the sheet and sitting up straight. “Novak!”

  
“Roger!” cried Novak, looking amazed.

  
“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Novak.”

  
“I could ask you the same question!”

  
Rafa who had regained his composure glared at Novak. “It is not nice to creep over here and try and get in bed with me” he said.

  
“But I thought you might be lonely and ….. not liking the dark … you know”. It sounded like a lame excuse.

  
“You want to start funny business Nole, you go over there to Andy!” Rafa hissed.

  
“Yes go. Rafa’s told you he’s not interested” added Roger.

  
“Funny business? So what is going on here with you two I might ask? I thought Rafa was alone and then I find …. him!” Novak pointed a finger at Roger.

  
“Well you didn’t look very clearly – I mean there is a light on. Where are your glasses?”

  
“I just didn’t expect … and anyway you haven’t answered my question!”

  
“We don’t have to answer questions” said Rafa. “Just go away!”

  
“Good God, is this some kind or orgy?” said Andy standing looking at them and scratching his head. “What are you guys up to?”

  
Roger groaned and put his hand against his forehead. Things were getting worse by the minute.

  
“Is it your back, Rogelio?” asked a concerned Rafa. “I think you need extra pillow. Nole you don’t need yours. Bring it over here for Rogie.”

  
“What?”

  
“You walk about in the night, you don’t need your pillow. Go get it.”

  
Andy stood there looking bemused as Novak stomped off to get his pillow. When he returned Rafa snatched it off him. “Here, Rogelio, you lie on his, your back will not hurt so.”

  
Roger thought it better not to argue with Rafa over needing the pillow. “Why don’t we all try and get some sleep?”

  
“This is a good idea” replied Rafa “I will stay with Rogie to make sure he is OK.”

  
As Novak returned to his place he ruminated on how things had gone wrong. Not only was he in Rafa’s bad books he had also lost his pillow. How was it that Federer had ended up with both? Life was unfair.

  
******

  
Little was said the following morning. Andy was the only one who seemed in a reasonable mood. “I’m still trying to process what I saw last night” he said, addressing the three of them.

  
“Probably best not to think about it Andy, the mind plays tricks” answered Roger. “We need to focus on getting out of here.”

  
“We could start by trying the front door again?” suggested Novak, looking at Rafa who shrugged his shoulders and picked up his phone.

  
“It’s no use, Rafa” said Roger.

  
“But, but look Roger, it is working!!”

  
“What?” said Roger and Andy simultaneously.

  
A shout from the hall attracted their attention. “It’s open!” called Novak “The front door – come and look!”

  
They ran into the hall and were amazed to see Novak holding the door open.

  
Rafa and Roger looked at each other. “I don’t understand” said Rafa “It is incredible”.

  
“None of this makes any sense”. Roger replied.

  
“I don’t know what it was that kept us here but one thing’s for sure I’m getting out now” said Andy.

  
“Me too” said Novak “Coming guys?”

  
As they left the house, Roger turned round to give it one last look. He had his suspicions about Novak’s involvement in what had happened but even soa there were still too many things that couldn’t be explained. One thing was for sure, he would never forget this night with a difference.

 

END


End file.
